


In darkness, there is light

by 0Hedvig0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "After Stiles and Scott talk", "My own continue", "Post 5A", "Sorrow"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys!<br/>This is something that just came to me. Hope u like it, even if it´s short ^^,</p><p>If u want more/a continue, please tell me!</p><p>(English isnt my first language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In darkness, there is light

Rain was pouring down, but he just stood there. Staring. Rain was pouring down, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t function. Rain was pouring down and made his body blue of the cold it brought, but he didn’t feel cold. The only thing he felt… was numb, empty.

 _“I want to”_ replayed over and over again in his head. Because that didn’t mean he did. That Scott did believe Stiles, who is his best friend since they were little. Stiles who always has been there for him. No Scott didn’t say that, Scott choose Theo over him…

He felt numb, empty, while staring at the closed door. He was left out, out in the cold. Scott didn’t even look over his shoulder, he just left. When Stiles needed Scott, he just left.  


Suddenly something warm fell on his cheek. The chock of the warmth on the cold skin, got him to reach up his shivering fingers. Tears… 

He let out a shuddering breath, and gave the closed door one last look. Slowly he turned around and began to walk away. Every step he took, the more his heart broke. Like a crushing blow against his chest, over and over again. 

Without a look he walked past his car, and towards the darkness the night gave them. Until he was surrounded by it. Cold and darkness filled the emptiness Scott had left, and he just kept walking. The world was crumbling down around him, and the only thing he could do… was to keep on walking.

“I believe you, Stiles” with a gasp he stopped and turned around, to see a shadow. A shadow that walked slowly towards him. The rain stopped, and moonlight broke through the clouds just in time to light up the shadows features.

“Derek?” he whispered and couldn’t believe what he saw, but it was him. Derek.


End file.
